This invention relates to a discharge gate on a food peeling machine. More specifically, this invention relates to a discharge gate that regulates the discharge flow of potatoes from the potato peeling machine.
The peeling of mass amounts of potatoes is a very intricate process that involves a peeling machine that has a hopper with an auger therein for moving potatoes to a peeling chamber that has a plurality of elongated abrasive rollers that are in an arcuate juxtaposed position. As the potatoes are skinned by the abrasive material they move towards the outlet end of the peeling chamber and towards the discharge gate. The discharge gate of the peeler has several functions, for example, when a discharge gate covers most of the outlet end, potatoes are unable to flow out of the peeling chamber and consequently, a high density of potatoes are trapped in the peeling chamber. This high density causes additional force on the potatoes that are being pushed against the abrasive rolls causing additional peeling and waste. Consequently, by adjusting the quantity of potatoes flowing out of the discharge gate of the peeler, one can adjust the amount of peeling that the potatoes within the peeling chamber undergo.
To ensure that a potato is completely peeled when discharging the peeling chamber, the outlet end of the peeling chamber must be partially covered by a discharge gate. Known in the art are flat discharge gates that merely prevent potatoes from being discharged out of the peeling chamber thus causing more density within the peeling chamber. Though these discharge gates result in a more peeled potato, problems still remain. For example, because of the flow properties within the peeling chamber, some potatoes tend to stick in the bottom of the peeling chamber and thus not only are completely peeled, but in fact, the potato becomes very worn. Also, the potatoes on the top tend to flow through the peeling machine without being completely peeled. When blocking the outlet end, potatoes coming out of the discharge gate fall a distance onto an outlet ramp thus causing nicks and bruises to the potato.
Because of the drawbacks of the discharge gate that merely blocks the outlet end of a potato peeling chamber, attempts have been made to curve the discharge gate in order to allow for an opening for the potatoes to flow out of peeling chamber and not fall over the top of the gate. Though this arcuate or curved portion has helped prevent some potatoes from falling over the top of the gate, potatoes still fall over the top of these gates causing damage to the potatoes and creating inconsistent flow out of the gates. Additionally gates in the art cause potatoes to be shirred on the edge of the gate. Furthermore, flow problems within the peeling chamber remain.
Consequently, there is a need in the art to provide an improved discharge gate for a potato peeler that is shaped such that a uniform flow of potatoes flows out of the peeling chamber and such that the flow characteristics within the chamber allow for similar peeling of each potato in the chamber.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a potato peeling discharge gate that allows for uniform flow of potatoes out of a peeling chamber thus improving upon the state of the art.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a discharge gate that allows for proper flow of potatoes within the peeling chamber thus maximizing the efficiency of the peeling of each potato.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a discharge gate that will prevent potatoes from being shirred on the gate thus minimizing the damage to potatoes exiting the peeling chamber.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a discharge gate that prevents potatoes from falling over the top or straight edge portion of the discharge gate.
A further object of the present invention is to use an S-shaped portion to improve flow characteristics within and out of a peeling chamber.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and the claims.